Dunia Maya
by UQ
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis kemayu yang sangat pemalu di dunia nyata. tapi bagaimanakah dia di dunia maya? haha! dia penulis di dunia maya?  Warning inside


**Dunia Maya!**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dunia Maya! © Aidou Yuukihara

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Kalau ada School life mungkin bakalan pilih itu. Berhubung gak ada, jadinya friendship, romance dan sedikit humor.

**Warning : Buat yang sensian soal agama jangan baca, buat yang gak suka Hinata OOC juga jangan baca, AU, kalau sensian ada charanya dapet peran sebagai orang yang punya kekurangan juga jangan baca, orang-orang suci di larang membaca apalagi ade-ade di bawah umur, saya gak mau menodai kesucian kalian(di sini kata-katanya banyak yang menjurus, bahasa sehari-hari saya emang begitu). Yang boleh baca hanya orang-orang yang gak gampang marah/sensian dan berpikiran terbuka. Typos. Gak menjamin bikin ketawa karena humornya gak full karena hanya secuil aja. One-Shot.**

Hey, Hey, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Diam-diam begini aku adalah seorang penulis -atau yang bahasa gaulnya author di salah satu situs bergengsi, namanya PENCET –. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Di sini kita gak belajar memencet, di pencet, atau saling memencet. Di sini kita nulis cerita terus di publish. Kata anak-anak di situ, kalau mau publish di koreksi dulu, jangan asal pencet aja. Hm, aku sih sering mangkal di tempat yang berhubungan sama anime atau manga. Yah walaupun aku masih kecebong, aku sih tetep PD buat ngeklik tombol publish. Yang pasti aku udah baca berkali-kali walau terkadang ada huruf-huruf yang suka loncat. Jangankan ngetik atau nulis, kalau ngomong aja aku sering kelibet.

Umn, aku mau ngomongin apa lagi ya?

Aha! Mau tau sesuatu gak? Jangan bilang nggak ya! Awas aja kalau nggak mau dengerin, walaupun aku luarnya terlihat kalem, aku udah sabuk hitam loh!

Naruto juga mangkal di tempat yang biasa aku pangkalin! Ah senangnya! Aku kira dia cowok yang hobinya main game atau makan ramen aja! Atau bahkan pecandu narkoba! –habis tingkah lakunya mencurigakan. Dan apalagi kita sekarang kelas 2 SMA, pastinya adalah rasa mau untuk nyoba-nyoba begituan. Dan yang membuat aku kaget setengah mati –aku gak mati loh, aku masih hidup, dia membuat puisi romantis banget. Puisi yang paling menyentuh aku, puisi yang berjudul "Bunga Lavender Di Malam Berbintang". Kata anak jaman sekarang sih _"So sweet banget!"_. Cara dia ngedeskripsiin kata demi kata dalam puisinya itu yang membuat aku gak perlu berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk menyukainya. Tak sia-sia aku menyukainya secara diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun semenjak TK. Kata Hanabi, adik perempuanku, sepertinya ada masalah pada mataku yang membuat aku bisa menyukai Naruto, dan saat mataku kembali normal aku akan sadar kalau Naruto gak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Tentu saja aku gak setuju sama Hanabi, Naruto luar dalem udah top deh! Ups, dalem bukan dalem yang itu loh.

Orang-orang yang suka ngereview ceritaku mengira kalau aku seorang remaja yang sangat aktif. Mereka melihat dari cara aku menyampaikan cerita pada tulisanku. Padahal kalau di dunia nyata aku sih jauh banget! Seperti lidi dengan bumi, gajah dengan amoeba, Jupiter dengan Pluto, debu dengan meteorit. Pokoknya jauh banget!

Menurut buku yang sering di baca ayahku, orang bisa menunjukkan sisi aslinya di belakang orang lain. Karena ini dunia maya, tentunya aku gak pake nama Hinata di sini dan beranggapan aku dan La-chan(nick-ku) adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Naruto gak tau loh kalau aku aktif di PENCET. Yang dia tau aku sebagai La-chan, orang yang selalu setia mereview puisi-puisi karangannya, bukan Hinata si pendiam yang selalu menjauh dari kerumunan masyarakat.

Entah kenapa memotivasi diri sendiri untuk maju itu begitu sulit ya? Di PENCET aku sering ngasih review untuk memotivasi orang loh! Padahal memotivasi diri sendiri belum bisa. Salah satu temanku di blog pernah bilang, kalau kamu mau usaha ya pasti bisa. Oh ya, nama blogku **Lavender Girl** dan orang yang mengomentari blogku bernama **Cocktail** –agak kasar tapi puitis. Kadang kita berdua komen-komenan bareng di postingan orang sampai-sampai postingan itu penuh.

Eh balik lagi ke PENCET. Di PENCET genre andalanku yang full humor gitu. Ah pasti kalian yang baca bakalan ketawa ngakak! Di PENCET ada istilah _Demon _dan _Angle_. Mereka berdua merupakan kategori otomatis yang bakalan muncul di setiap review yang masuk ke dalam ceritaku. Dari sebutannya aja udah jelas kan, kalau _Demon_ isinya pakai bahasa-bahasa kasar begitu, dan _Angle_ menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan membuat penulis-penulis di PENCET maju. Uhh, kadang aku juga sebel kalau ada _Demon _yang review. Pengen deh aku tuing-tuing bokongnya pake garpu yang sering di bawa-bawa para iblis di tv.

Yang aku bingung mah, kenapa coba si _Demon_ harus ada, si pembuat situsnya siapa sih? Gaje banget! ***Author nge-glare***

Hehehe, sori mas Author gak bermaksud menghina... hanya mencaci saja. Tapi ada benernya juga kali mas Author, buat apa coba perusak di ciptakan kalau nanti ngerusakkin karya si pencipta. Hm, aku jadi inget guru agamaku di sekolah. Soal debat antara Malaikat dengan Tuhan mengenai penciptaan manusia yang merupakan makhluk perusak. Malaikat menentang manusia itu ada, tapi Tuhan meyakinkan Malaikat dan pada akhirnya Malaikat patuh kepada Tuhan. Mungkin ada tujuan terselubung.

Mau tau gak cerbung yang lagi hot-hotnya di daftar cerbungku?

Mau gak mau harus mau! –jadi inget MTK. Ceritanya tentang empat orang sahabat yang karakternya berbeda-beda. Yang pertama namanya Dena, dia itu tampangnya polos banget! Kalau ngomong "aku-kamu", dia baru 14 tahun sedangkan yang lain udah 15 tahun. Tapi kalau udah menjurus soal yang "piip-piip-an" dia jagonya! Gara-gara ngebuat cerita yang ada tokoh rada-rada begini aku jadi ketularan Teman sebankuku yang suka banget baca hentai dan ngaku-ngaku sebagai fujoshi.

Yang kedua namanya Ega. Kalau ngomong indah banget, pakenya "dirimu, dikau, kakanda, ayahanda, dll" dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar indah banget. Tapi kalau di artiin bisa nyakitin hati deh!

Yang ketiga namanya Aisyah. Dari atas sampe bawah tampilannya muslimah sejati! Kalau ngomong campur-campur bahasa arab, seperti "ana-antum". Keliatannya doang begitu, gak taunya satu jenis sama Dena.

Yang keempat, namanya Reska. Dia tuh kalau ngomong pake "elu-gua" dan penampilannya tomboy abis. Tapi kalau udah ngomong bahasanya tuh baku banget. Contohnya :: "Gua tidak bisa, Gua hendak pergi pada hari itu."

Dan nada bicaranya itu nggak ada kasar-kasarnya deh, malah di bandingkan dengan Ega, Reska jauh lebih baik dari Ega.

Menurut kalian seru nggak?

Sekarang PENCET dalam ambang antara ada dan tiada loh. Aku sedih banget nih, Cuma gara-gara hal kecil masa PENCET mau di blokir. Sebenernya sih aku nggak nyalahin para _Demon_. Tapi banyak penulis yang ngajakkin perang antar genre. Masa tempat aku bisa PDKT sama Naruto mau di blokir. Gimana jadinya kisah cintaku nanti?

Ah masa cuma gara-gara hal kecil aku jadi pisah sama Naruto di dunia maya. Janganlah, jangan! Aku tidak terima ini. karena itu aku kadang ikut ngereview ke hampir semua cerbung atau cerpen yang katanya sih gak layak baca. Kadang aku sampe nangis ngeliat perang-perang begituan loh. Bukan karena peduli sama merekanya tapi sama PENCET tempat aku tuk bisa deket sama Naruto bakalan menghilang. Aku gak mau!

**3 bulan kemudian**

Sekarang PENCET udah di tutup, aku sekarang Cuma main blog aja. Ngomong-ngomong soal blog, aku punya temen baru loh! Namanya **Fleurs de cerisier** dan **Sunshine**. Soal Naruto sepertinya aku sudah pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi coba? Aku di dunia nyata beda banget sama di dunia maya. Aku bisa aja bilang langsung ke Naruto kalau aku suka sama dia, bukan Hinata tapi La-chan. Jadi sama aja bohong, yang dia liat La-chan, bukan Hinata. Kan gak lucu, aku benci dan cemburu sama diri aku sendiri. Sudahlah, aku mau fokus ke musik, kalau jodoh pasti kawi-.. eh maksudnya nikah-nikah juga. Belum lagi keluargaku sudah meninggal dan yang tersisa hanya Kak Neji dan aku seorang.

**Normal POV**

Hinata mensetting agar file yang dia buat tersembunyi. File itu seperti diary miliknya, bukan La-chan melainkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata memasang sistem proteksi yang sangat tinggi sehingga tak ada yang mampu untuk membukanya. Hinata mengambil salah satu partitur dari lemari, kemudian ia duduk di atas bangku piano dan mulai memainkan lagu itu.

**A/N:: **Udah lama gak nulis fiksi yang bahasanya santai seperti ini. kata guru Bahasa Indonesia UQ, di sastra gak peduliin soal tata bahasa asal yang baca nyaman sama yang kita tulis aja. Ini bisa di bilang cerita tentang Hinata sebelum dia bertemu teman-teman barunya di **Go-on! **Soal bahasa yang di gunakan, ini pake bahasa sehari-hari saya. Kalau sesama pecinta hentai, bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas sendiri di kata-kata tertentu.

Ini fiksi terinsprasi dari orang-orang yang sedang sibuk bertanding di dunia maya. Karena UQ udah sering nyaranin buat di jadiin fiksi daripada note, jadi UQ aja yang buat. Soalnya **tujuan UQ ada di dunia untuk menyebarkan imajinasi yang UQ miliki. **Dimana UQ pasti ada pelangi...***mbee~ banget!*** Oh iya, UQ buat postingan di blog mengangkat tema yang sama tapi belom sempet ke post, paling hari Rabu baru mau ngepost-nya (numpang ol di sekolah).

Jangan ikut-ikutan perang ya! Kali aja ada yang bernasib sama dengan Hinata (numpang PDKT tapi gagal) terus depresi dan "tha..thaa.." ***sok bayi***. Untung Hinata gadis yang kuat, jadinya dia masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Review-nya?

Ingat warning di atas ya... secara tidak langsung saya udah bilang saya gak terima sama yang namanya **FLAME**. Mau debatin soal proses pembuatan manusia juga gak di terima, males bales soalnya, kalau mau sih silahkan-silahkan aja asal login dan sabar menunggu balasan. Tapi kalau yang concrit dan membangun pasti saya terima.


End file.
